All Alone
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Ryou was never very happy about some of the things Bakura brought home with him, particularly if those things were psychopaths… Yami no Malik x Ryou [Yami Marik x Bakura], drabble fic.


"You really can't do this Bakura, I'm putting my foot down this time!" Ryou shouted across the room at his dark half.

Bakura's expression showed that he'd already made up his mind, regardless of what Ryou thought and his words suggested the same, "They don't have anywhere to stay in Domino, the least I could do was offer. Isn't that what your 'friendship' is all about?"

Ryou sulked at this and answered, "Don't use that against me! Friends are people who look out for you not try to kill you whenever the opportunity arises!"

"Do you really think so badly of Malik?" questioned Bakura.

"It's not him that bothers me, you know that. It's just that other one…"

"Malik tells me he'll do his best to keep his dark half under control," said Bakura calmly, knowing in himself that this was not true.

Ryou looked down at the floor, "There really isn't anything I can do to convince you otherwise is there?" he asked.

"No. And they will be arriving this afternoon."

This ended the discussion.

By the time the afternoon came around Ryou was out of the house. He couldn't face being there when they arrived. He couldn't face the worry of having to guess how long this would last for…

He sat down on a bench and took out his cell phone.

Of course, he could always tell somebody. Would that do any good?

The police were out of the question. Even though within the group they all knew how bad Yami Malik could get the fact was he hadn't done anything particularly illegal yet. Calling them to say that you had a feeling a psychopath your dark half brought home was going to kill you wouldn't hold any water. If anything it'd only get him sent to a psychiatrist.

There were always his friends. He scanned through their names on his speed dial list, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi and Yugi. Yugi wasn't an option either; he would be about as much at risk as Ryou himself. Jounouchi and Anzu would both try to help, but seeing as they were so hot headed they'd probably charge straight in and get hurt. He didn't want any of his friends to get hurt. That left Honda. He was a reliable guy, and he'd protected Ryou a few times in Duellist Kingdom.

He pressed the button to call for Honda and let it ring for a few seconds.

Then he hung up.

What had he been thinking? None of them could help him against that monster, and he couldn't let any of them being killed. He'd just have to go back and face the music himself.

The house had a deathly quiet feel to it. Ryou pushed the front door open soundlessly and listened. They should have arrived by now surely, but from the looks of it no one was here.

He made his way over to the living room. He'd gotten very used to the art of sneaking around so if there were anyone in the house they wouldn't know he was there.

As the living room door was open ajar he peeked through. A much wiser move then walking in just encase the creature he dreaded was around.

His eyes widened to see that although Yami Malik wasn't in the living room both Malik and Bakura were. And they were both doing something he had never laid eyes on (Author's note: No, not that. You perverts). Malik was lying on the floor next to the couch while Bakura lay on top of him in a deep lip lock. He was starting to remove the purple top from Malik when they both pulled away to gasp for breath. Neither of them noticed Ryou. They grinned at each other then carried on with their kiss.

So that's why Bakura wanted Malik to stay! How could he have hid something like that from him? He hand half a mind to go in there and break this tainted love up.

"Sickening isn't it?" a voice, barely a whisper, came from behind him.

He knew that voice. Though in truth he'd never met Yami Malik face to face before or had even heard his voice he just knew.

The other now stood beside him also watching through the gap.

"They brought us both here under false presumptions it would seem," he commented.

Ryou spluttered and found himself unable to answer in his fear.

But Yami Malik continued on anyway, "From the way it seems this isn't the first time Bakura's done something to offend you. Very rude of him considering that it's your life and he's merely a guest in it."

Looking up at the taller one for the first time Ryou was amazed at how he'd summed up his thoughts on Bakura exactly.

In a small voice he ventured, "More of an intruder… to be honest… But how do you-"

"Malik is the same way," he cut in, "That's how I know. He's always throwing his weight around, I'd like to put him in his place."

The last comment almost made Ryou squeak in fear. The thought of Yami Malik hurting his light side, maybe even killing him was something he didn't want in his head.

Yami Malik noticed the meek look on the other's face and reassured, "That wouldn't be possible for me to do though. Without him I can't exist, so I need him."

"Just like Bakura needs me…" echoed Ryou.

"That shouldn't mean you have to put up with him though," said Yami Malik, "He shouldn't completely rule your life and spoil your fun."

"Fun? Hah!" Ryou spat, voicing these feelings for the first time, "I hardly even remember that word now. Because of him I can't even get close to my friends, I'm so worried he'd hurt them…"

"Why not move away from him?"

"He's always there…"

"He's not right now."

Looking back into the living room Ryou realised he was right. At this moment Bakura was distracted, so if he wanted to leave he could get away with doing so without him following…

Yami Malik looked down at him and said, "Doesn't that make you feel better?" Then he turned and walked off up the stairs.

Sometimes you know the right thing to do and you know the wrong thing to do. The right thing to do would be for Ryou to go out to visit his friends and forget about all this. The wrong thing to do would be to follow Yami Malik. Sometimes even when you know this for reasons unknown you do the wrong thing.

He left the other two to continue their making out and walked up the stairs after him. He didn't know exactly which room Bakura was letting them stay in but there was only one spare room so he tried that door first.

Yami Malik sat there on the edge of the bed, staring out of the window. He seemed to be lost in thought so Ryou approached him quietly.

When he didn't react to the small one's presence Ryou ventured, "I… I thought you might want some company so… so I came up to see you…"

Looking to face Ryou the other's facial expression didn't move a muscle.

"Actually, it was a bad idea. I'll go."

He turned to leave, quite thankfully of the chance to do so.

However his relief was soon taken from him when Yami Malik next spoke, "I want you to stay."

Stopping in his tracks and mentally cursing Ryou turned and walked back to him. He sat down on the bed slightly huddled. This wasn't a position he wanted to be in, he didn't need more psychopaths in his life…

"Why did you really come here?" asked Yami Malik blankly.

Ryou stuttered. In truth he didn't know the answer to that.

On the other hand Yami Malik seemed to already know the answer though, despite asking the question, "You've got yourself so caught up in this that even when you have the opportunity for momentary freedom you won't take it. Momentary freedom isn't good enough for you. If you can have freedom in it's whole then you're not interested."

He turned to look at Ryou. He stared deep into his eyes to try and read him. Those eyes were clouded constantly, a swirling mist cut them off from being read, cut others off from getting near him until he felt it was safe for them to do so. But in the centre there was a point of focus. A silent determination that he would see it all through. And that one day, when it was all done, he'd be the last one standing.

"I don't doubt you'll be the last one standing," said Yami Malik absentmindedly.

Confused at this Ryou simply stared at him.

But until then, until that day comes, he'll always feel alone. Yami Malik knew this. Even when he put his arms around the white haired boy and pulled him close he knew he was still alone in those clouded brown eyes.

Ryou's face stared into nothing. He felt the embrace of the other but to him there was no one else in the room but him. There was no one else in his world.

At 6:30am the next morning Ryou was awoke by the soft ringing of his mobile. He quickly scrambled for his pocket and hit the button to answer it before it woke anyone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryou, it's me," came the voice of Honda from the other end, "I'm sorry I couldn't call you sooner. I left my phone at home when I went to Jounouchi's. It said you tried to ring me yesterday and since you don't call often I was worried something was up. Are you okay?" There was a definite hint of worry to his voice.

Ryou glanced down at Yami Malik. The one he initially thought to be a mindless psychopath had fallen asleep next to him while they were still in the empty embrace.

Still, it was good to know they cared enough to check on him.

He smiled slightly and said, "Yeah Honda. I have a feeling everything going to end okay."


End file.
